Don't Get Caught
by DrkVrtx
Summary: Shameless smut involving everyone's favourite couple. Why not, right?


She is sitting at the desk beneath the window, the wooden shutters closed and keeping out the night's chill. Towards the corner of the table stands a tall candle, providing her with light. In her right hand is a pen and before her lies several sheets of yellowed paper. She is writing home, and the scratch of her penmanship is the only sound that meets her ear. Then she hears the door to her room carefully pushed open. It slides to one side sluggishly, the one who would seek to enter in exceedingly patient. As such, the door merely whispers where it should draw loudly as it opens and then closes. She doesn't need to turn around and look to know who it is.

She feels his approach as she keeps her eyes on the letter she is writing. The pen pauses in the air above the paper as his hands rise to her shoulders. Neither speak as those hands begin to move, slowly massaging warmth into her flesh. She is wearing little more than a thin, alluring shift. Perhaps she has been waiting for him.

She gives the smallest sigh before dipping the pen once more to resume writing. She can feel the light callouses upon his fingers as his hands curve down towards her arms. His digits curl around her biceps as she marks the end of another sentence. Her skin tingles in the wake of his touch as his hands track back up towards her shoulders. She begins a new sentence as his thumbs ghost along her flesh. Her left hand has been keeping the sheet of paper before her steady, but now she lifts and moves it to the back of her head. Her hair is unbound, long and dark as it spills down her back. She lifts her luscious locks and curves them over her shoulder, exposing the tan skin of her nape. She knows what he likes.

He descends when she does so. She sighs when she feels the warmth of his breath as he settles his chin into the crook of her neck. She feels his lips next, moist and soft against her skin. She hears him inhale appreciatively. At this point she speaks, for he has truly distracted her.

"Another nightly visit?"

"I couldn't help myself," he murmurs into her neck.

He kisses the spot upon which he breathes before she can speak again, and the desire to do so melts away. She tilts her head, baring more of her flesh to him as she tries to compose herself and finish the current sentence. She manages two or three words, but then feels his hand once more upon her arm. He traces a path down to and past her elbow as his lips caress her skin. When he reaches her wrist, he lifts her hand away from the paper. His fingers entwine with hers and the pen is pulled from her grip. It drops to the table with an impact that makes her wince.

"Stand up," he husks.

She obeys, the beginnings of a familiar thrill emerging from her core as she hears the lust in his voice. Her chair is moved aside and then he draws her to him, her back pressed flush to his chest. She bends her neck forwards as with a hungry insistence he seeks to claim her. His mouth blazes a hot trail upon her skin, from her shoulder to her nape to the side of her throat. He feasts on the taste of her as a hand moves unashamedly to her chest. Black satin elicits a soft moan as he grips her breast, the soft fabric heightening the sensation of his touch. He squeezes her gently through the material as she lifts her arm and reaches around to him.

She turns her face as her hand finds his jaw and guides his lips away from her throat. She meets them with her own, and their first kiss of the night is soft and slow, a sensual greeting that is soon to be fuelled with the fiery heat of passion. Her back arches as his fingertip momentarily circles before finding her nipple. Another digit joins the first and she gasps against his mouth when he teases her with a light pinch. Her left arm lowers until it meets his, curved around her waist. She rests her hand atop his, enjoying his embrace and the firmness of his chest at her back.

She begins to move. She grins against his lips as he murmurs pleasure. It only encourages her to grind into him all the more. Her movement is slow and deep. She knows how to work her hips. She rolls them fluidly, pressing her ass against his groin. He isn't wearing his jacket, only something of a vest, and she can feel his heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump. Oh how she loves to tease him. She tilts her head and nibbles lightly on his lower lip, afterwards tracing its shape with her tongue. She sucks it gently between her own, her tongue flitting into his mouth. All the while she moves against him, feeling him stir and harden. Her skin tingles with the anticipation of him taking control.

He squeezes her breast hard as though in retaliation, pinching her nipple until she gasps. When her mouth opens to exhale, he moves his hand to the thin strap of her shift, proceeding to slip it over her shoulder.

"We shouldn't," she murmurs then. "There are people next door."

"You'd kick me out now?" he responds and pushes the bulge of his trousers into her.

"Convince me I shouldn't," she whispers.

In moments, her shift is pooled on the floor at her feet and she steps out of it. His left hand rises to claim her breast and his right descends to her snatch. Fingers push through her dark patch of curls, seeking her moist, puffy lips. It is her turn to moan her pleasure when he finds them, and his digits trace the shape of her labia. She is wet and willing as he dips a lone finger between her lips, and thereafter the digit hooks and sinks to the knuckle inside her. She breathes her delight, and he has to remind her for the first time to keep quiet. She nods, but easier said than done. The boy is practiced. His lips meet her neck in a hot, open-mouthed kiss as he introduces a second digit and explores her depths.

She drops her hand to his wrist a few moments later. She can feel him hard and ready against her ass. No doubt his rigid cock is uncomfortable, cooped up like that. And she is hungry for some meat.

There is a brief moment of disappointment as she guides his fingers out of her, but she knows he will fill her much more completely soon. She turns and swiftly crushes her lips to his, at the same time reaching for the hem of his vest. "Clothes," she husks as they part to draw breath, "get them off." It's not long before they are tugging his vest up and over his head, both pairs of hands moving down afterwards to fight with his belt. That gets tossed aside with a certain vehemence when it at last complies to their will. Their kiss is hard and hot as he drops his trousers, and she reaches into his boxers before he can remove them. She grasps his generous length as their tongues fight for dominance, hand gliding along the shaft. His cock is weeping, and she collects the natural lubricant of his pre-cum in her palm and strokes him faster.

As though her ministrations are eroding his patience with each stroke, his fingers only tend to the ache of her sex for a moment or two. She feels them prod into her before his hands then rise to grip her hips and he moves her with him. The chair that was previously pushed aside becomes of use again, rocking backwards slightly as he lowers his weight heavily to it. He spreads his thighs and his cock stands tall and proud. He smirks as she glances down and playfully licks her lips.

She is on her knees without need of prompt, and she crawls between his legs. A hand settles upon his right knee and slowly glides upwards through the hairs of his thigh. Her right hand curls around his shaft and she makes sure that his eyes are locked with hers. When they are, his pale gold gaze simmering with heat, she reaches out with her tongue and laps at his engorged head. Once, twice, thrice. His jaw is tight as she then trails her tongue down his length, inhaling his heady scent. She leaves him glistening with her saliva as she moves upwards, pressing her tongue against the underside of his cock. He shudders and leaks pre-cum. She slathers his head with it, glancing up to meet his eyes for a moment as she parts her lips.

He groans when she accepts him into her mouth. In the silence of the room, the sound is deafening. She lightly slaps his thigh, frowning up at him. He nods, but easier said than done. She's a practiced woman. Her mouth draws him in, applying the gentlest suction as her tongue swirls around his head. He tastes wonderful and she sinks lower to take in more of him.

She hears him sigh, and then feels his hand at the back of her head. His fingers slowly push through her locks. When she glances up, she sees that his posture has all but sagged in comfort. She continues to bob up and down, his cock escaping her mouth at intervals with a soft, moist pop. As she draws in her breath, she strokes him, and the combined lubricant of his pre-cum and her saliva accompanies each stroke with a satisfyingly wet sound.

"Mmm," she murmurs appreciatively when she takes him into her mouth once more. She feels his thigh tighten beneath her hand as the vibrations of her throat pulse through his length. He'll eventually spill his seed between her lips, but she wants more before that time comes. Apparently, he comes to the same idea at the same time. Even as she releases him, he is pulling her up to her feet.

Eyes of ocean blue and faded amber meet and both smoulder with desire. His gaze drops to take in the profile of her chest, bowing his head to suckle on the dark pebbles that cap her breasts. She straddles him, lowering a hand to take hold of him and guide his cock towards her hot, aching centre. When she at last sinks down onto him, he is forced to press his lips to hers to stifle a cry of delight. He penetrates her, and the sensation of fullness rises to wind the coil of pleasure at her stomach tight. She loops her arms around his neck when their lips part and is enraptured by his gaze as his hands fall to her hips.

The ride begins, and it is all they can do to remain as quiet as possible. She isn't the tightest of fits, but her walls cling to him regardless, pulsing hotly around his meat. The sensations of his length withdrawing and thrusting up into her set her body alight. Her lips beg to open and scream her passion, but all she dares let herself utter is a restrained "_Spirits" _as his hands eagerly pull her down onto him. Her breasts bounce with each jolt of their groins colliding, and the clap of their flesh threatens to become notably audible. Lust addles their brains and they are slow to notice the danger. It is she who comes to the realisation first, and when she does, she moves her arm from around his neck and grasps his wrist.

He slows reluctantly, and she can see the effort of his restraint in his eyes. Her voice shudders as she begins to roll her hips once more, and the boy hisses at the sensation it produces. His hands move to grip her cheeks and everything about him cries hunger as their mouths meet. His fingers press into the meat of her ass as she rocks her hips back and forth while his tongue breaches her lips and dominates hers. Her hand moves to the back of his head, fingers pushing into his hair. Her other grips his bicep as she feels him beginning to thrust again. She can't even think to deny him this time. Their lips part and her head falls to his shoulder as he drives into her. He's making his best effort at it, but the position is limited.

"_Uhn," _she moans, nails digging into his arm.

"Hold on," he growls, his voice turned to gravel. She relishes the sound of it. He stands to his feet, unsteady for a moment as he adjusts to their combined weight. She crosses her ankles at his lower back when they rise from the chair, arms once more around his neck. She sees him turn his head towards the bed; the obvious choice. But then he turns away and looks towards the table. She is shaking her head no even as he grins.

With an arm around her back and the other supporting her neck, he moves over towards the desk. She almost groans aloud. He is still buried inside of her and the mere action of walking sends pleasure rippling through her. He blindly pushes aside her half-written letter and carefully lowers her onto the table, withdrawing from her afterwards. The desk is cold and hard against her back, though she can feel the heat of the wavering candle flame near her shoulder. When she looks up and meets the gaze of her lover, she knows she's in trouble.

His eyes are aflame and brimming with hunger. They rove over her body as his lips curve into a smile. Her legs are spread wide for him, and the brazenness of her exposure sends a thrill racing down her spine. His manhood juts out into the air, quivering with impatience and glistening with her juices. The expression he wears tells her quite plainly that he is going to pound her into blissful oblivion. And she knows she will shout her pleasure for the whole dormitory to hear. But in that moment, she doesn't care. All she knows is that she wants him.

She wants to feel him plundering her depths, wants to crane her neck to look over the peak of her breasts and witness their coupling. His creamy flesh crashing against her dark, tan skin. Golden eyes boring into hers. His lips peeling apart to reveal bared teeth as pleasure thrums through him. Yes, she wants it all. She wants him to fuck her senseless. A hand goes to her breasts, kneading her flesh as she nibbles seductively on her lower lip. He takes himself in hand and moves forward.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

They freeze. Eyes go wide and hearts stop. They no longer know what it means to breathe.

"Mom?" the voice of her daughter calls out when she doesn't answer.

Senna looks around the room, frantic. "One moment, Korra! I'm coming."

Mako doesn't move even when she finds her feet. Senna has never seen such fear on a man's face. He stares at her blankly, still clutching his cock. She moulds her expression into one of impatience and pushes him towards the bed, pointing and mouthing at him. He understands eventually and hides himself behind it.

"Mom?" Korra calls out again.

Senna jogs over to the door. On the way she sees Mako's scarf, lying in the middle of the room for all to see. She swiftly crouches, retrieves and then flings it at him. The door is sliding open just as she reaches it. She gets her hand to the handle just in time.

"Hey sweetie!"

Korra finds that the door won't budge further than what will allow her mother to show her face within the gap. "Are you alright? I heard noises."

"Oh, I'm fine," Senna says enthusiastically, "I just couldn't sleep is all. I'm a bit restless, you see. I was writing a letter to your father…while pacing the room," she adds upon seeing Korra's expression.

"I thought I heard groaning," her daughter says then, hesitance in her voice.

"Oh! Uh, that would be me again," Senna replies. "Almost that time of the month. You know, cramps."

Korra doesn't look like she completely buys it. Senna smiles reassuringly.

"Can I come in?" her daughter asks, tugging at the door.

"No no, I'm…underdressed," Senna says, having to use two hands to hold the door still compared to her daughter's one. "I like to sleep naked."

Korra raises an eyebrow. "Since when? You live in the coldest place in the world."

"Um, since coming to Republic City," Senna says, thinking quickly. "It's become a habit."

"You've been here for three days."

"It's very warm, sweetie."

"Hmm. Well, alright," her daughter says eventually. She cracks a yawn. "I need to get back to bed."

"More meetings tomorrow?" Senna supplies.

Korra nods. "They never end," she says. "Anyway, goodnight."

"You too, Korra. Sleep well!"

Her daughter raises her hand in something of a farewell gesture and moves away. Senna pushes the door shut and then waits, straining her ears. She hears Korra's door slide open and then close, but even then she waits. She doesn't move until at least five minutes have gone by and she can be sure her daughter has returned to her bed. She quickly moves over to her own. Mako is sitting on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest, his head ducked low.

"Come on," she whispers. "You need to go back to your own room."

The boy looks up at her. The look of utter shock carved into his expression a few minutes ago is replaced with one of mischief. Senna shakes her head before he can even speak.

"No," she says. "That was too close!"

Mako lowers his left leg to the ground. His cock stands tall and rigid. Senna stares blankly at it.

"Get down here," he tells her.

She knows it's stupid, but she lets him take hold of her wrist and tug her onto him. She tells herself she's an idiot even as he shuffles to make room and she straddles him. His fingers travel south and she trembles as he pets her snatch. A pair slips inside, and that is the end to all of her arguments. She sighs lightly when he leans forward and kisses her throat.

"You're not going out the way you came in," Senna warns the boy. "I'm kicking you out the window."

Mako shrugs. "Fine with me."

His fingers curl as they thrust into her. Senna has nothing else to say on the matter. Neither does her daughter's boyfriend. Oh, what wickedness would take place this night.

* * *

**ha...haha...ahaha...ha...  
**

**Gotcha'.**


End file.
